A Very Shishi Christmas
by twincast
Summary: The title says it all. - It's a X-mas-Shishi-fic (BIG surprise, eh?) This is Yaoi or rather Shounen-Ai for those who know the difference. Anyway, this fic is WAY better than 'Simply Shishi', so read and review, PLEEEEEEEEEZ!!!


A Very Shishi Christmas

Desclaimer: I dun own 'M but I do own this story!!! It's Shishi!!! – Gary(Shigeru)+Ash(Satoshi) – SHONEN-AI – YAOI!!! – BOY+BOY!!! So, if U R a narrow-minded fool, dun read dis N' dare 2 flame me afterwards or even beforehand!!!

Ages:

Satoshi: 13

Shigeru: 14

A Very Shishi Christmas

(by Twincast)

**_ _**

Satoshi, Kasumi and Takeshi have come to Masara Town for Christmas to spend a few weeks at Ash's. 

Dec.24th

Morning

Satoshi was standing in front of his window with Pikachu at his side. He was looking out of the window and playing with his cap. "Yeah, that good ol' league cap of mine." Then his eyes focused on a little piece of cloth stiched carefully into the inside of his cap. It read: "For Satoshi ^_^ From Shigeru – Friends for ever!" "Yeah, all I've left from my best friendship ever." *sigh*

"Pika!?!"

"No, of course YOU are my best friend. With Shigeru it was just… different."

"Pi." she said understandingly

Satoshi turned back to the window. He lets out another sigh and continues to stare out of the window.

~@~

At Ookido's Shigeru who had arrived one day after the others was laying on his bed and playing with his pendant. *sigh* /Oh, Sato-chan, if you only knew how much it hurts me that you hate me. Dammit, I still have your pendant… and I'm never going to give it away./ "NEVER!" he shouted while clenching his fist.

"What was that for?" Nanami asked, after opening his bedroom-door.

"Uh? Ehm, nothing important."

"Oh, I see." she said knowingly. "And Shigeru?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget Grandpa's X-mas-party. WHOLE Masara Town is coming."

"You mean?"

"Yes, EVERYONE is coming."

"I'm not sure if I'll come then. I don't know what I should do there, anyway. Besides, it won't bring me any further in my journey."

"C'mon, I'm sure you'll have fun. And about your 'journey'…"

"Hu?"

"You'll never know if you don't try." she said softly.

"…" He looked dumbfonded.

"See you later, li'l brother."

"Eh, yeah Nanami. See ya."

She walked out of his room and closed the door behind her.

/Does she know? Nooooo, she can't! Could she?/ *sigh*

~@~

Afternoon

"SATOSHI!" Kasumi shouted "It's lunch-time!"

"I ain't hungry!"

"YOU?!" Kasumi shouted confused

"YES! I!" 

"KIDS?!" Mrs. Taraeru shouted out of the kitchen

"Hu?" they both shouted

"Stop shouting!"

"Yes, mum."

"Yes, Mrs. Taraeru."

Satoshi's mum walked upstairs and knocked at his door.

"Yeah?"

"Ash, honey. Takeshi and I; we've made something very delicious. C'mon. Come down and sit with us at the table, at least."

"Er,… okay."

---at the table:---

"Satoshi, honey, why don't you eat anything?"

"…" He played with his fork with the food in front of him.

"You look sad, Satoshi. What's up?" Takeshi noticed although he thought he already knew the answer.

"C'mon Satoshi, you can tell us. We're your friends, you know!" Kasumi said.

"There's nothin'!"

"Satoshi, honey. What happened? You always used to love Christmas. Especially when you and Shigeru had still been friends."

*gulp* Satoshi looked hurt.

"I think it's better when we let him be if he doesn't wanna talk now." Takeshi said fearing that Satoshi woul probably rush out of the house if Shigeru were mentioned another time.

"Okay, Satoshi, you can go. But don't forget the party at Ookido's today."

"Of course not!" Satoshi shouted before he rushed out of the house.

"What the hell?" Kasumi exclaimed couriously

Satoshi's mother simply sat there with her mouth wide open while Takeshi looked worried and Pikachu chased after her Pikapi.

~@~

*Knock knock*

"Hu?"

"Shigeru! Come down! Your food's getting cold!"

"Oh,… I'm coming, Nanami!"

---at the table:---

"Shit, it's already cold! Why haven't you told me sooner, Nanami?"

"I shouted, grandpa shouted, even Kenji shouted but you didn't come"

"Oh!"

"I assume you've been too deep in thoughts to notice us." Kenji commented

"…"

"Hey, I know how that is. I shut myself out of everything else when I draw pokémon, too."

"Yeah, you know me Shigeru, I'm also always deep in thoughts when I study pokémon." Prof. Ookido added

/I don't think he did any of these two./ Nanami thought *gg*

"Hu? What's so funny, Nanami?" Ookido asked

"Uh? Ehm, nothing important." she said mimicking Shigeru's answer from earlier that day while looking into Shigeru's face which turned into a very nice grimsonred.

"Er,… you mind if I leave now?" Shigeru asked his grandfather

"No, but you should eat something before the party."

"I'll do that."

"Don't forget that WHOLE Masara Town is gonna be there!" Nanami told him grinning.

Shigeru blushed even deeper (if possible) and walked up to his room.

~@~

Satoshi was sitting under a tree deep in thoughts. Pikachu tried to get him out of his trance, but failed miserably. After some minutes she eventually gave up.

/Shigeru,… Why do you hurt me so much? We used to be the BEST friends! And despite all you've done during the last few years, I still want you to be my friend! To be honest: I want so much more! …/ *sigh*

Pikachu took a glimpse at Satoshi's watch. It was already past 18.00. Pikachu tried to shake her Pikapi out of his thoughts again. As expected Satoshi didn't react, so Pikachu thundershocked him a little.

"Ouch! That hurt, you know! Why did you do that?"

Pikachu simply pointed on his watch. "Pikapi!"

"Hu? Oh, SHIT! C'mon Pikachu, we've gotta go! I hafta hit the shower before we go to the party! And it already starts in less than one hour!"

He stormed home, Pikachu following him roughly 2 meters behind.

~@~

Evening

*Knock Knock* "Shigeru, are you ready?"

"Hu?"

Nanami opened the door "SHIGERU! Get outta your bed. The first guests will arrive in a few minutes!"

"I don't feel like going to the party. I think I'm ill."

"I know."

"What do you know?"

"That you're ill. I only haven't decided yet which illness you have." /Either simply lovesick or insane because he doesn't try./

"Hu?"

"Never mind. Anyway, c'mon Grandpa would be disappointed if you weren't coming. The others, too."

"But…"

"Get your lazy ass downstairs! I know you don't have to stay in bed."

"Okay, I'm coming in a second."

"Good." She headed to the bedroom door. "And Shigeru?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget it's Christmas. EVERYTHING's possible. I'm sure everything you'll do today will come out right."

"…"

"It's not too late." she said softly while disappearing through the door.

Shigeru was speechless. /Okay. I'm quite sure now that she knows. But how? Am I so readable for her? Dammit! It doesn't matter how she found out. What she said is important. I HAVE to try, at least! Well, I won't say "Hi, Satoshi. I love you." and press my lips on his, but I'll try everything to restore our frienship today!/ His eyes wandered to the present he'd bought for Satoshi. "Hmm, I hope I'll have the guts to give it to him." He looked at his watch. "DAMN! The first guests will arrive in one minute!" He changed into baggy-pants and a purple T-shirt – never laying off his pendant – and rushed down the stairs.

~@~

Satoshi, his mother, Pikachu, Takeshi and Kasumi were about fifty meters away from Ookido's door.

"Satoshi, why are you wearing your league-cap?"

"What do you mean, mom? I wear it all the time."

"I know, but this is a very special occasion!"

"Yeah. And this cap is very special to me!" /It's the last thing I got from Shigeru … and the best too!/

"Mrs. Taraeru, if it means so much to him, you should better let him wear it. It isn't a formal party, anyway." Takeshi said.

"Well, I think you're right. Sorry, Satoshi, honey! Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, I can." Satoshi answered hugging his mother.

"For whom are the presents you're carrying, btw?" Kasumi asked

"Well, I've bought some small things for Prof. Ookido, Nanami and Kenji, but Satoshi didn't want me to buy anything for Shigeru. So I've only some cake for him." Mrs. Taraeru answered.

"I see. Again Shigeru doesn't get anything." Kasumi said jokingly

Ash looked slightly hurt. Takeshi grapped Satoshi's arm and let the two of them fall some steps behind the others. "What have you bought for Shigeru, Satoshi?"

"I? For Shigeru? Why should I buy anything for him?"

"Don't lie. I know you have."

"How?"

"I simply do."

"Okay, it's a li'l sculpture of an Eevee and a Pikachu. It was quite expensive."

"I'm sure he'll like it."

/Perhaps if I had the balls to give it to him, but I don't think so./

"Satoshi, Takeshi! Hurry up! We're about to ring the bell." Kasumi shouted

The two boys ran to the door twenty meters in the distance.

*Ringring*

/Our first guests./ "I'll let'em in!" Shigeru shouted before he walked the three meters to the door and opened it. /OH SHIT! It's them. IT'S HIM!/ "Hello. I hope you'll enjoy the party." he said cheerfully.

"Thank you Shigeru.You too, I hope."

"Of course, Mrs. Taraeru. You're the first guests, btw."

She headed to the kitchen

"Hello." Kasumi said following Mrs. Taraeru

"Hi." Takeshi said following the others

"Pika!" Pikachu said rushing into the kitchen, too.

A few moments of silence.

"Ehm,… Satoshi?"

"Hu?"

"Don't you want to come in? It's rather cold outside."

Satoshi blushes. "Well, it's quite nice out here, but I think I should come in, shouldn't I?"

/Man, he looks so cute when he blushes!/ "Yes, you should. It would keep you alive." 

Satoshi stepped in and closed the door. He was still blushing.

Shigeru couldn't help but to grin.

/He looks so adorable when he grins!/

The two boys stood there for a short moment – both avoiding to look at the other's face, fearing that the other could read their eyes – before Shigeru noticed that Satoshi was playing with something in his pocket.

"Uh, Satoshi? What do you have in there?"

"Er, what? Where?"

"In your pocket. You were playing with something, weren't ya?"

Satoshi blushes again. "Ehm, actually it's a present."

"For whom?"

*Ringring* the doorbell rang

"Shigeru! Would you be so nice and open the door, please!" Prof Ookido shouted out of the kitchen.

"Hell, I think I've been declared the door-keeper. – I'm coming!" He said and opened the door.

Outside waited Mr. & Mrs. Sax and their daughter Noel (13). Shigeru was about to greet them when he noticed that at least half of Masara Town was already only a few meters away from the house. Therefore he let the door stay open and started greeting them one after one. When he was eventually finished, he noticed that Satoshi was gone.

/ Thankfully Masara Town's so small I wouldn't be able to bear that much longer./

"Well, Satoshi…"

/He's gone! Well, that lasted for nearly an hour. It would've been quite dumb of him to wait. Even more to expect him to do so. Well, I think I hafta trace him./

Shigeruhad already searched for Satoshi for some minutes, when he spotted a Pokémon-league cap. /He's the only one I know who'd never take off such a simple cap willingly. But why? Cause it's the last thing he got from me before I started to be a jerk? No, that can't be! Don't pull yourself into false hopes, Shigeru! But, perhaps… Anyway, I wanna re-establish a friendship today and therefore I'll talk to him now!/ He heads towards Satoshi who was leaning on a wall, not even Pikachu by his side. /It's now or never! Hmm… how shall I start?/ "Satoshi!"

"Hu? Oh, hi Shigeru!"

"You haven't answered my question, yet." /Yeah, that's a good start. Not too directly into what I want to speak about, but not too far away, either/

"What do you mean?"

"For whom's that present in your pocket?"

"Which present?"

"Don't try to fool me!"

"Okay, okay! Well,… to be honest it is… ehm… it is for you." Satoshi said blushing

Shigeru's heart jumped with joy "Really? How do I get worth this honor?"

"Well, I was hoping to be able to restore our friendship."/At least./ "It meant very much to me,"/The world!/"you know. And it still does."

"You honest?" Shigeru said cheerfully

Satoshi nods

"Well, then c'mon. Gimme that present!"

"I'm not sure…"

"C'mon! You can really give it to me. I won't laugh, or anything like that."

Satoshi was still unsure

"Satoshi?"

"Hmm?"

"To be honest, I've got a present for you, too!"

"Really!?!" Satoshi said smiling hopefully

"Yepp! I wanna restore our friendship, too. But you won't get your present before I get mine!" Shigeru said grinning

Satoshi's happier than ever in the last 3 years "Okay, hmm… here you are." he says, pulling out a li'l package out of the pocket of his jacket.

Shigeru opened it eagerly, but still carefully. When he'd opened it, he'd a hard time not to kiss Satoshi.

/Damn you, Satoshi. That's amazing! A Pikachu and an Eevee playing with each other. Your Pikachu and my Eevee. Our favorite Pokémon!/ "Satoshi, this is simply amazing. It's just great!" he said hugging Satoshi.

After a few moments he let go. "Er, I think it's time for your present now, isn't it?"

"Would be nice, indeed."

"Just stay here! I'll be back in a second!" Shigeru rushed into his room and really, in less than two minutes he was back. Not exactely a second, but still amazingly fast! "Here!" he said gasping for oxygen and handing him a tiny li'l package.

"Hmm… what could that be?" Satoshi wondered before he opened it. Inside there was a necklace with a pendant which looked like one half of a tiny flat half silver and half golden pokéball.He was simply amazed, but he managed to stay rather cool. "Wow. That's really cool, but where's the other half?" Satoshi asked before he noticed something glittering around Shigeru's neck. "Woah. You've the other half. That's so…" he said before he kissed Shigeru on the cheek.

Shigeru was stunned. On one hand he was confused that he got a kiss on his cheek, but on the other hand disappointed that it was only his cheek.

Satoshi noticed Shigeru's shocked expression. /What have I done???/ "Er, I'm sorry… I… er…" he babbled out, tears starting to form in his eyes and ran off. /Outta here!!! I hafta get outta here fast!!!/

Seeing Satoshi running out of the house into the backyard Shigeru realized what he has just done. /DAMN! I'm such a fool! He kissed me on the cheek and I didn't do anything! And now he's crying!/ "Satoshi!!! WAIT!!!" he shouted and stormed after him. /I've gotta ensure him that everything's all right!/

Shigeru spotted Satoshiunder a tree with his back to Shigeru, crying his soul out. Shigeru walked towards him. He didn't run because he didn't want to scare Satoshi. Eventually standing behind him, he put one hand on Satoshi's shoulder "Why did you run away?"

"I… I k… kissed y… you. A… and y… you didn't like it."

"Who said I didn't like it?"

"…"

"Satoshi, why did you kiss me?"

"B… because I… I love you." He started to cry again.

"Shshsh… Satoshi? Why don't you look on your present?" he said seating himself next to Satoshi.

"… There's an engraving on the back. But I can't read it."

Shigeru handed him his half.

"It reads: "Once Rivals – NEVER Again!!!"" Satoshi looked slightly confused, but his face also brightend a lot.

"I love you, too, Satoshi." Shigeru said softly before he pressed his lips on Satoshi's. The two lovers engaged into a soft kiss which grew into a very passionate one.

~@~

Some meters away – at the door – four people were watching them.

"Finally!" Nanami commented.

"Yepp, it was time." Takeshi agreed.

"You… you knew???" Kasumi said confused.

"Off course! It was so obvious." Nanami explained.

"Yeah!" Takeshi agreed.

"Well, anyway, they… er… look kinda cute, don't they Kenji?" Kasumi commented.

"Uh? Er, yeah… really cute." he agreed, not looking away from the fresh couple, while sketching them. /That's gonna be a fabulous X-mas-present!/

After some minutes Mrs. Taraeru and Prof. Ookido came out.

"What are you looking at, kids?" Satoshi's mom asked.

"Hu? Ehm, nothing special." Nanami answered, still looking warmly at the young couple which had stopped kissing and was now holding hands and cuddling against each other. Satoshi's head on Shigeru's shoulder and Shigeru's head on Satoshi's. 

"What have you drawn on your sketchbook, Kenji?" Prof. Ookido asked, already reaching for it. "Some new Pokémon?" He looked at it. "… So they've found each other, eventually!"

"You knew, too?" the four teens asked in unison.

"Sure." he answered.

"What are ya talkin about???" Mrs. Taraeru asked and grabbed the sketchbook. "WHAT???"

Takeshi took the sketchbook out of her hands and handed it to Kenji. "Mrs. Taraeru. Satoshi's still your son. He's only found his true love. That's all. He's still the same boy." he said softly.

"He's right." Prof. Ookido agreed.

"I suppose you're right. When I think about it it was really rather obvious. Especially through Christmas-time. I'm glad that he's finally happy again. And well, they make a very cute couple, don't they?" she said grinning.

"Yeah! They are sooooooooo sweet!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Shshsh… stay quiet. They'll notice us." Kenji said, working on his second picture.

~@~

After another couple of minutes Shigeru said "Satoshi, koi. We've gotta get back to the party. They'll wonder where we are if we don't get back soon."

"But I don't wanna!!!" *puppy-eyes*

"C'mon, get up." he said before he put a kiss on Satoshi's cheek.

"If you're sure that we hafta."

"Yes!" He stood up and offered Satoshi his hand who took it eagerly and pulled Shigeru down and into another deep kiss.

"Ooooooooooh!!!" the 6 persons near the door exclaimed in unison.

"What?" Satoshi and Shigeru shouted blushing and looked up to be responded by 6 warm smiles. The two boys stood up and walked slowly towards the others.

"We're happy that you've eventually found each other." Nanami said.

"Really?" the fresh couple asked

"Yes. You're still my son, Satoshi. You'll always be, no matter what." 

"And you two make such a cuuuuuuuuute couple!" Kasumi said giggling

Shigeru looked at his grandpa questiongly

"And you'll always be my grandson, too. I've known it all the time, btw."

Satoshi hugged his mother and Shigeru his grandfather. After a while, they let their relatives go and took each other by the hand. They thanked their friends for supporting their relationship and went in to enjoy the rest of the party.

~@~ ^o^ ^_^ ^o^ ~@~

**Twincast**: That was quite nice, wasn't it? PLEEEEEEEEEASE tell me you agree!!! Don't mind criticism, either!!!

**TOM**: Why didn't you let'em fuck??? I think it's time that I(!) write something!!!

**Twincast**: Don't you dare!!!

**TOM**: *grins* We'll see. We'll see. We'll see.

**Twincast**: Oh, you are so… YOU!!!

**TOM**: *gg*

**Twincast**: And before I forget: Dammit! English isn't my mother tongue, so excuse me if I mess up a li'l with the whole "ing-form/infinitive/prepositions/base-form"-thingy sometimes.(That's the only really hard part of your lovely easy language!) Thanx!!! – And if I did **NOT** mess up with'em: Even better!!!

And thanx to "Future Hanmyo" for telling me the (forgotten) wanted names. 

AND SPECIAL THANX TO "Jessie Rocket" who told me lots of names!!! *knuddel* *gg* ^o^ ^_^ ^o^

- Cya, Twincast 

~@~ ^o^ ^_^ ^o^ ~@~


End file.
